


Cruel Clocks

by ColetteIsAPotato



Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: Why has my time has halted in its tracks before I was ready. I cannot comprehend this strange and agonizing pain I feel piercing into my heart.It was a mirage, a fantasy. I knew it could never have happened at all, yet I let myself believe.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773409
Kudos: 7





	Cruel Clocks

As the sound reverberated through the ruined walls I continued to tread on the broken gears of the now destroyed clock tower.

I continued to walk on forwarding the stairs with determination in my eyes ignoring the hallucination of mocking laughter that my surroundings seemed to give off.

As more gears rained down to the ground, I noticed how my always creaking right hand seemed to be muted at the moment.

Bodies scattered around the floor of the stairs and blood was spilled around, ignoring that I continued to walk up.

The noise that was supposed to be heard by my ears seemed to have disappeared into silence as I continue to walk on under the vast blue sky my so-called tears have dried out from the mental screaming I've done.

The tears I will shed are no more than the pitiful emotions I am not worthy to feel at all.

I have no more tears to shed as much as I cry out so I want to scream out all the pain with the voice you gave me but that wouldn't help at all.

I'm sorry it's my fault. I didn't want it to be like this I wanted it to end better.

I remember in the past that everlasting smile you wore as you patiently taught me everything that I would in life, like the happy things and all the things that would have brought me sorrow and the fact that I can't die.

Oh God, please just tell me why? Why has my time has halted in its tracks before I was ready. I cannot comprehend this strange and agonizing pain I feel piercing into my heart.

It was a mirage, a fantasy. I knew it could never have happened at all, yet I let myself believe. I still remember that moment.

He told me to stay quiet and stay inside the clock. I looked at him cluelessly with his bandaged face, the cuts, and bruises all over his hands.

I didn't know why he told me to sit there quietly. He looked at me seriously with his eyes gazing into mine.

Why? Did I do something wrong? Was something wrong? Is something going to happen? Questions filled my head and I still didn't understand.

Also gazing at his face I noticed the side of his face has a small bruise with a smudge of dirt.

Taking the white cloth in the pocket of my dress I reached to his face to wipe it gently as though I was simply caressing his cheek.

Shock filled his features at the moment I touched his face with the cloth. He frowned at me sadly as though something was troubling him.

His hands twitched and soon enough he embraced me tightly as though I was to go somewhere.

Was I leaving? Am I leaving? I still didn't understand.

At that time as he held me in that close embrace. Just being in between his arms so tenderly, even in my cold, unfeeling body, with no blood flowing through, I somehow felt the warmth exuding from him.

It felt nice and warm. Why would he hug me at a time like this? There must be something happening I'm sure of it.

But I don't know exactly what.

He was the first to break the embrace he stayed inches away from the proximity of my face. There he held a small sad smile.

His hand reached unto mine and something metallic felt my touch. I looked down to see a silver key.

He pressed it unto my hand and the warmth that enveloped me just a while ago felt cold as he closed the clocks doors.

Key? What was happening?

As he closed the doors I tried to process what was going on. It was dark inside the clock and I didn't really like it.

I pushed the clock's door to let a small light in. The sound of swords being taken out of its sheath and the sound of a slash then a loud thump.

What was happening outside?

He was there with...

The time I came to realize what had happened, he laid on the ground already magnetized, like a clock, inside his head.

They...they...

Oh please...I wish the world would just stop. Please make it stop! Let it freeze this moment forever.

I don't want it to continue, let this moment grow still. This can't be happening, this isn't real.

I opened the clock's door, I still couldn't process what I saw laying on the cold ground lifelessly. Moving closer I shook his lifeless body.

"M-master...M-master wake up...I...K-kaito...please wake up..." I spoke silently as I tried shaking him.

I took the key he gave me, I tried pressing it on the nape of his neck.

It doesn't work on him... Why?

"K-kaito!..W-wake up....Y-you have to w-wake up..."I crouched down to his figure, hugging his lifeless body.

He's alive I know he's alive.

I held his hand...No warmth...Kaito...

"N-no...I...Kaito...w-wake up.." As I looked at his lifeless body something snapped in me when I finally realized.

This can't be, this isn't happening but the truth that I knew deep down painfully clear to see, that the world could never stop turning.

I stood up, I must finish what he tried to finish. I looked out from the window. The clock tower's figure stood.

I have to go there, I stood out and walks my way to its destination. Picking up a long piece of sharp metal I trudged my way to the clock tower.

The people who tried to stop me were immobilized as they dare tried to near me. I have to end this. For him.

As other of those people came towards me I attacked since they attacked first. What did I do? I moved quickly disposing of those who tried to stray me from the path I should be taking.

This is where I am now. All the remembering won't do me any good. I opened the door to 'that' place and I entered. We used to walk up the stairs and to 'this' place before but that simply isn't possible now.

I remember your everlasting smile, I'll keep that smile for days to come and remember all those times, like the happy times and all things that had brought me sorrow and somehow I'm still alive myself, in your place.

As I arrived there at the clock tower there seems to be a spot on the main gear where we usually fix during our time when we built the clock tower.

There was a keyhole. That must be where the key will be placed. As I put it there it slowly opened and showed a ring, the same thing you wore on your hand.

I picked it up slowly and read the letter on the right of it.

> **_Dear Miku,_ **
> 
> **_Ha, sorry I must be gone by now if your reading this Miku. I'm sorry I left earlier than I was supposed to._ **
> 
> **_I'm happy that your alive and your reading this. Don't hold back your feelings now that I'm gone, I wish for your happiness._ **
> 
> **_Ah, yes the ring you must be asking, well I wanted to tell you how much I love you._ **
> 
> **_Well, we can't get married now...since I'm...Can you wait for me?_ **
> 
> **_I'll definitely be back...soon..._ **
> 
> **_You'll spot me in a crowd somewhere and I'll still be wearing the ring._ **
> 
> **_I'm giving you the other pair so you can wear it yourself and when our faiths collide once again, I'll marry you._ **
> 
> **_Please wait for me, under this vast sky we'll meet again someday._ **
> 
> **_I will always love you,_ **
> 
> **_Kaito_ **

I can't contain the happiness I feel but not I'm sure why these drops trickling down from my eyes are they the 'tears' I'm meant to cry?

Then I feel on the other side of this vast, eternal sky. In time, we'll meet again.

* * *

My room was always lonely.

The grandfather clock on my bed ticked away slowly.

It was extremely large and it was made to be the bed board for my bed.

I sat up from my bed looking back at the bed board--to be exact the clock, the small hand pointed to the three and the long hand was pointed near 2 but just above a bit. 3:12 a.m. 

I'm six years old now, waking up at a time like this should scare me. But it didn't faze me one bit. I sighed looking away from the clock. It's been bothering me lately.

I stood up from my bed swiftly, taking out the box under it. I took the silver key I found from my grandfather's room when I was 4 and 1/2.

Yes, I take pride that I was 4 and 1/2 that time.

Actually, I have been wondering about this for quite some time. The middle of the clock seemed to be a keyhole. And I've always had a hunch that the silver key could be the one to open it.

Pushing the box back under the bed I soon climbed on the bed. Making my way there I put the key.

It fit! I knew there was something there!

The clock's door slowly opened. A girl sat down facing the opposite way, or in other words, her back was faced behind me.

I tapped her figure she didn't move. Why is that there is no warmth was radiating from her, is she dead?

Notice the nape of her neck had a keyhole too. I stared at the key on my hand. Trying wouldn't be a bad thing, either way, I won't lose anything. I put it on the keyhole and it clicked.

The girl moved she looked back at me with her back still turned. I looked at her curiously. I should let her out.

I moved back a bit, what could she be? She looked about 18 or 19 or maybe above 19 but below 22 or something. I'm not that sure.

She stepped out. Looking around my room and soon she bowed to me.

"... H-hello...Master.." She said quietly.

Walking to her I held her hand. It was cold and it felt metallic. She's not human judging from this.

"I'm Kaito Shion...Call me Kaito.." I told her politely.

"..Yes, Master.." She nodded her head.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"...I...I don't remember...t-to be frank...I think...I...I don't have one.." She told me.

"Can I decided a name for you?"I asked out of nowhere. She nodded her head vigorously. She lacks emotion but I can teach her, I guess. I nodded my head. What should her name be? Her voice actually is somewhat melodic.

Hmm, Anii? ...Arii..? Well, I don't really know of a good name.

Maori? Kaori? Moeka? Yonaka? Jeez, this is harder than I thought.

Mogeko, Moge-ko, mogeko? Haha, those names sound funny.

Aiya? That sounds like someone disappointed.

Hmm, Ni... Mi...Mi-Raii?...Nah. I don't think I'd like to refer to her as the future.

Oh, god coming up with a good name is pretty much harder than expected, Honaka? Hinata? Yuno? 

Shira? Keira? Kira? Misa? Not likely.

Mech? That's too obvious. Metal wouldn't sound bad too but she's a girl. Even L would be good or Light.

Mi...Mi-Ka?...Mi-Na? No that's as if I want to call her 'everyone'.

Hmm, how about Mi...Mi...Mi-K...Mi-Ku...That doesn't actually sound that bad.

Miku..yeah it should be Miku.

"Then how about Miku?" I suggested.

"M-Miku?" I nodded my head with a smile.

"..I...I'm...honoured ...Master.."

Yeah, she's not going to get rid of the master thing.

"Yeah, Hello Miku."

* * *

I grew up with Miku, I was still six back then and she took care of me.

She brought me food and followed my orders like a maid. I don't consider her one though. I mean all the kindness she showed me I shouldn't abuse it

After a few more years I was in my adolescent years. Crushes and things that go with boys during that period.

I fell for her. She wasn't like any girl. She wasn't human. But I loved her. I looked younger than her actually. I wish we looked like we were of the same age. People thought she was my mother or sister. Not like I didn't think she was like one when I was six, it just made me feel irritated by the fact they considered me to be her younger brother or son. She was family to me but not that way. I liked her so that must be the reason why.

I taught her the things I learned from reading, she seemed to enjoy me teaching her. I was always happy seeing her emotionless face give out a beautiful smile.

We often visited the clock tower to fix some of the broken parts to keep it working too.

My ancestors, grandfather, and father helped make this so-called clock tower.

And at my age, Miku and I usually come here to not just fix things that are broken but we stay just because we enjoy each others company. Our time together was really fun.

Soon enough I looked the same age as her. The people thought she was a wife or fianceé by now.

I was always overjoyed when they asked me if she was my fianceé or wife, I would tell them "I don't know, how do you see us?

Even till now she was still taking care of me.

I really love her.

* * *

It's my fault. They want to kill me. If I'm gone she'll be sad. What am I going to do?

Argh! Why did I have to make that kind of mistake!

Damn it. I'm so sorry.

"Miku, let's go to the clock tower I need to..Ugh-..make some changes there," I told her.

She looked at me innocently, "...Yes, Master.."

I smiled and took her hand in mine and went out of the room hastily. I need to get there...I have to put 'it' there.

As we hurried we were almost caught but thank God we arrived at the clock tower without any 'delays'. And by that without being caught.

We both climbed up the stairs to get to 'that' place as fast as we could but before open in the door I stopped.

"Miku..can you please stay outside..please just a moment.."

A flash of disappointment shone through her eyes and I nodded she still had an emotionless face either way.

I open red the door and closed it. Walking to the main gear I went to the part were my ancestors embedded a keyhole.

Taking the silver key from my pocket I put it in the keyhole. It opened, I hastily took the other 'thing' in my pocket. It was a pair for mine. There's no doubt I might die soon so I should at least give her a parting gift.

I placed it inside beside a letter I wrote long ago, it was in case something happened to me. I felt tears trickling down my eyes, I don't want to die but I can't do much.

Wiping my eyes with the sleeves of my clothes I inhaled deeply and exhaled it quickly. I closed it and took the silver key placing it back in my pocket.

I hurriedly went out the door and she stood outside awaiting my arrival.

"Miku...let's go," I told her grabbing hold of her hand and dashing down the stairs soon enough leaving the clock tower.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A scream erupted from our back but I continued to run with her behind me.

I'm not letting go of her hand. With that resolve I took a sharp turn to the right then I dashed to a side alley. Seeing that I had to lose them I quickly made a left turn then right then left again before rushing towards the back of a building. We must have lost them.

I looked at Miku. She didn't look tired but I'm sure she is. She's not human so it won't show and I'm sure she won't tell me either.

We hurried back to my place. We almost got caught again on our way leading to a few injuries on my hands and face.

When we were finally in my room I sat by my desk beside the window. She treated my wounds and she went to stand by the door.

They're going to find me soon. I have to hide her so she wouldn't be taken by them too. Looking out the window I saw the people chasing us heading here. I need to hide her now.

I stood up and grabbed her hand. I told her to stay in the clock like before. As she stared at me cluelessly my heart clenched.

I feel her hold up a cloth to wipe the side of my face. I was shocked, I couldn't take it anymore.

I embraced her tightly, this might be the last time I'll able to do this. I moved away and took the silver key from my pocket placing it on her hand.

"I'm sorry. I love you." I wanted to say this to her but I didn't have enough time I could already hear their footsteps so I closed the clock hastily and stood up.

The moment I faced away from the clock they entered. I can't do anything now. I hope they won't find her.

Please don't let them find her. I wish she'd at least escape unhurt and find my last parting gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment or something.


End file.
